


See You Again

by LightningPriestess



Series: Valduggery Love [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skulduggery meets his Valkyrie after so long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

Skulduggery glanced to the left and saw a shadow shift. She was there again. The girl was never too far away, always watching and always waiting. It was as though she wanted something from him and he really wanted to know what and who she was. 

"You could come out, you know?"

"You won't hurt me?"

"of course." He replied.

And for the first time ever, he saw her face, saw who she was. She stood at five foot ten inches and looked about eighteen, with long black hair that fell to her waist with natural curls with gleaming, pure silver irises. She wore black skinny jeans with knee high black boots over the top of them as well as a dark grey long sleeved top. A top of this was a sleeveless knee length black trench top which was cinched at the waist and the buttons were from her collar to her waist line.

"Who are you?"

"Valkyrie Cain."

"I remember you, beloved."

She smiled and everything was alright for the first time in so very long.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FANDOMS- ALL RIGHTS GO TO DEREK LANDY


End file.
